


I'll Help You Change

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Another continuation! This time for the “I’ll help you change” scene in Calm Before the Storm.(I started this a while ago, after I first read the scene, so it’s nice to finally have it finished, and posted!)(Gender-neutral.)





	I'll Help You Change

After tumbling onto the bed with Asra, he rolled onto his back, his legs dangling over the end, and you adjusted to straddle his hips, while he freed himself from his cape.

With a hand at his waist, and a hand on his chest, you leaned down to kiss each side of his neck, where his cape was previously fastened, your lips intercepted by Asras, as his hands ran up your thighs.

You induldged him for a moment, returning his languid kiss, and smiling into it before you spoke, your lips brushing against his as you did so.

“I’m kind of in the middle of something...”

“Mmm, I thought you could be in the middle of something else,” he smiled back suggestively; and while you’d _like_ to be in the middle of something else, he _was_ the one who wanted to get back to the palace.

“Do you want my help, or not?”

Casting his mind back to your shiver-inducing touches from a few moments ago, he decided to let you get back to undressing him.

He was transfixed, absentmindedly trailing his fingers over your thighs, while watching yours intently, as they slowly unfastened the brown leather straps, and slipped the golden cuffs from his arms, delicate, and teasing; watching your _lips_ as they left soft kisses wherever an item had been removed—he couldn’t help but anticipate your _next_ one.

Scooting down to his thighs, you turned your attention to the various fabrics wrapped around Asras waist. Watching your fingers searching the layers for where they were secured, and feeling them occasionally brush against him had his breath catching in his throat, as he fought the urge to indulge completely—although he was definitely warmer, and firmer than when you started.

Finally unwrapping Asra from his skirt, you had to quickly plant a hand on the bed to steady yourself as he lifted his hips, so that you could pull the fabric out from under him, sending you back into his lap, his crotch pressing into yours in the process. You let out an involuntary gasp of his name, growing pink in the cheeks when you saw Asra smirking up at you, eyes half-lidded, and mischievous—the fabric was still very much beneath him.

“Shall we try that again?” He teased. “Do you want a head start?”

What you _wanted_ was to feel him against you again, but you knew this wasn’t really the time to get too caught up in each other. Nevertheless...

“No,” you admitted with a blush, talking hold of the material beneath him with your free hand, and keeping your own hips still in preparation for Asra lifting his. This time you were ready to bite back any unexpected sounds—or you _would_ have been if Asra didn’t roll his damn hips, pulling another noise from your throat, as he let out one of his own.

Growing increasingly flustered, you hid your face in his stomach, feeling the rise, and fall of his body that came with his heavy breathing, and kissed your way down the newly exposed skin, your hot breath fanning over him in-between them making him shiver. Leaving a final lingering, open-mouthed kiss low on his abdomen, you made a point of looking up through your lashes at him while you pulled away.

Gods, he was a beautiful sight—laying between your legs half-hard, and flushed, a groan rumbling in his throat in response to your teasing him back, and mumbling something about how he “deserved that.”

“Let me know when I can return the favour,” he smiled, his eyes dark, and raking up your body as he sat up, the tone of his voice a little _lower_ than usual—he was _clearly_ already returning it in his head.

You looked wistfully down at your fully clothed body, to Asras mostly bare one; at the _position_ you were in. You wanted him to return it _now_ —for him to strip you down to your skin, while his warm hands, and even warmer mouth wandered; but...

“I know... I wish we had time,” he agreed, stifling a yawn.

“You need to rest, anyway,” you pointed out, gently stroking his hair, and his face.

“Oh, I would’ve had the energy for _you_ ,” he winked, the way he leaned heavily into your touch, and his tired eyes betraying his statement.

“Even so,” you humoured him, giving him one last kiss, before reluctantly climbing off of his lap to find him some clothes.


End file.
